nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Final Ninja
Final Ninja is a shooter-platform game released July 24th 2008. The player controls a character named Takeshi who is trying to assassinate his boss, Akuma . The game was made a distributional game, and was one of the 12 games made available when the Distributional Games page was launched on August 25, 2011. ---- Controls Left, right - Move, swing if on a rope Down - Go into stealth mode, descend if on a rope Up - Jump, ascend on ninja rope Click mouse - Throw a ninja star in the direction the mouse is pointing in, hold to create a rope Levels The game has 20 levels, each with their own individual names. Introduction "Takeshi is the last Ninja Master. 10 years ago he disappeared, His underworld master was not pleased..." '' ''"Away from his old life he had found peace in his little garden..." "But eventually his old master Akuma found him..." "Takeshi dispatched the Akuma's Assassins with ease. He was still the greatest Ninja of all time..." '' ''"He knew Akuma would never give up. Takeshi decided it was time to end this tale- time to wear the suit once more." "Time to return to the city..." "For the Final Ninja..." Intro images Message1.jpg Message2.jpg Message3.jpg Message4real.jpg Message5.jpg Message7.jpg Message8.jpg Message9.jpg Message10.jpg Message11.jpg Message12.jpg 1: Waste Area 1 This level teaches the basics about the game. It is impossible to die. 2: Waste Area 2 The player has to walk forward, remove the mines, then swing across the gap. Now, jump up, jump over the yellow wall, then jump into the tunnel. Now go through the tunnel, and toast any mines visible. When the player gets to the end of the tunnel, jump out, and jump on top of the crate. Blow up the mines, then jump off it, then toast the other mines, pick up the Sushi Lunch, and proceed to the Key Card. 3: Entrance Area This level introduces the player to security lasers. 4: Office Complex 1 This level introduces the player to electrical generators and electrical walls. 5: Office Complex 2 The beginning of the level gives the player the first real test of proper ninja rope usage, as the user has to travel across a large chasm. The second part of the level introduces the player to cyber guards which shoot missiles. 6: Building Site 1 This level mainly involves dodging security lasers and navigating around cyber guards. 7: Power Tower 1 This level introduces the player to laser guards. 8: Secret Lab 1 This level introduces the player to spotlight and force fields. 9: Cable Plant This level introduces the player to robot snipers. 10: Battle Area 1 In this level, the player has to fight the boss for the first time. The second time is on the last level. If the player goes along the bottom, all the way to the right, it is possoble to just jump and shoot repeatedly and the player will not die, but can still hit the boss 11: Skyscraper This level introduces the player to cyber samurais. 12: Power Lines 1 This level greatly tests the player in the dexterity of rope travelling. The player has to be good at using the rope to avoid touching electrical walls or falling into the chasm. 13: Power Tower 2 This level contains many security lasers which the player needs to avoid. Also has laser guards and plenty of hazards, such as missile guns. 14: Building Rooftops This level mainly tests the player on navigating through samurais and cyber guards, which are plentiful in this level. 15: Building Site 2 This level contains many robot snipers, which makes gameplay tricky because the player has to do a lot of navigating through missile guns while evading the crosshairs at the same time. 16: Generator Plant Tests the player in a lot of the aspects of the game. The player has to navigate through samurais and laser guards in the beginning. The middle section involves in some tricky island hopping, and the end section involves in more laser guards. 17: Secret Lab 2 This level is an ultimate test in security lasers and spotlight avoidance. This level is divided by many force fields so they are unable to advance forward when an alarm is triggered. When too many alarms are triggered, the level can become almost impossible to complete because too many enemies are generated through the alarm triggering. 18: Power Lines 2 This level is the ultimate test in proper use of the ninja rope for travelling. This level has lots of hazards such as electrical walls, electrical generators, and missile guns throughout the level that the player has to be very precise in order to avoid them. The player can also very easily fall off into the chasm if they’re careless. 19: Super Skyscraper This level is an exam of all the concepts the are learned in the Final Ninja game. It has almost all the different types of enemies and hazards. Requires a lot of precision and accurate timing. It also has a few sushi, but some of them require you to risk your health getting it. 20: Battle Area 2 The final boss battle for Final Ninja. The structure of the battle area is different than the first time so the difficulty is much harder than the battle in Level 10. You can gain health, but only by setting off the security guards on the left and right. Ending Enemies *'Blue Mines' - Blue mines will explode on contact with the player, and with the Ninja Star. They have Green electricity on them and on the Mine, a skull pointing the direction the mine will go. They are the most basic enemy. *'Cyber Guards' - Cyber guards are robot guards that carry a weapon. They travel along a straight line and shoot missiles at the player when in sight of the player. *'Laser Guards' - Laser guards can travel horizontally and vertically. They have a laser beam, and when the laser beam shines on the player, the laser guard would start shooting missiles at the player. These enemies are shielded except when shooting, so the player can only do damage to them when the laser guard is shooting. *'Robot Snipers' - Robot snipers are enemies that stay in a usually hidden location, and they try to shoot the player from long range. They have pink crosshairs which follow the player, and when the crosshair is targeted at the player, gunfire appears and may do damage. *'Cyber Samurais' - Cyber samurais are enemies that travel along a straight line, and they have the ability to follow the player and jump up when attacking the player. The player can only do damage to them before they notice the player, or when they're trying to attack. Interactive Objects *'Speech Bubbles' - Going into this will bring up a box that will have what Takeshi wanted to say. Pick ups *'Money' - These are scattered across levels, Picking them up will give the play 50 points. *'Sushi Lunch' - Picking up these will replenish one blue bar to the player's health. If the player's health bar is already full, it will do nothing. *'Black Key Cards' - Picking up these will transport Takeshi to the next level. Hazards *'Security Lasers' - Security lasers have laser beams that travel either in a straight line or rotate. When the beams detect the player, the alarms go off for 10 seconds, which during that time, the player is unable to go into stealth mode. Other security lasers cannot add time to the alarm during this time. *'Electrical Generators' - Electrical generators generate a beam of electricity. Sometimes they turn on and off, and on some occasions they're permanently on. The player would lose health when touching the electricity. *'Electrical Walls' - In some areas of the game, the walls are electrical. Not only if the player touches it, they lose health, but if the player fires a ninja rope at the wall the player gets electrocuted and also lose health. *'Missile Guns' - Missile guns are stationary objects that fire a missile from time to time. Unlike enemies, they cannot be destroyed. *'Spotlight' - Spotlights can travel along a space either horizontally or vertically. When a player gets under the spotlight, the alarms go off, just like for the security lasers. *'Force Fields' - Some levels have force field generators which enable when the player triggers an alarm. When this happens, the force fields activate and prevent the player from moving to the next area of the level for the duration of the alarm. Beta Elements The only beta element in Final Ninja is the logo, which was discovered on Simon Hunter's website. This logo looks a bit different than the final one, this discovered logo having the words "Final" in purple and pink (the colours of the Cat from Fat Cat) and some Japanese under the word "Ninja", these words possibly meaning the game's name in Japanese, or some sort of phrase. File:Final Ninja Font.png|Beta logo Trivia *Octoboss makes a cameo on a neon sign in some levels *Most thought bubbles are easily reachable for the player, but on levels 2, 3, 5, 14, and 20, there are thought bubbles hidden in areas in which the player usually wouldn't expect to reach. * Ninja, the NES game which acts as the precursor to the Final Ninja Series, acts a lot like Final Ninja. * Lee Nicklen (Final Ninja's composer) made 5 extra tracks. # # Extra Song #2 # Extra Song #3 # Extra Song #4 # Extra Song #5 Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Final Ninja Category:Platform Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Award Winning Games Category:Jay is Games award games Category:Adventure Games Category:Beta